1. Technical Field
This invention relates to computers and computer keyboards. This invention is a tray to be attached to a keyboard for supporting computer accessories, for example, a "mouse" input device or other work station accouterments, in such a way that the keyboard and the accessories or accouterments may be conveniently used a distance away from the computer table or in the user's lap.
2. Background Art
A constantly growing number of computer users employ a pointing device, such as a mouse, as an aide in quickly navigating through various software applications. The mouse saves key strokes needed to move around the monitor screen in such software packages as, for example, the popular "Windows" Graphical User Interface. A mouse is best employed when it rests on a firm, flat surface close to the keyboard so that the user can operate it efficiently with one hand and move easily back and forth between the mouse and keyboard.
Many computer users prefer a work position that involves sitting back in a comfortable chair, at some distance from the computer table or desk, and holding the keyboard in the user's lap. Some computer users, due to a disability, for example, require a work position at some distance from the computer. In this position, operating a mouse in addition to the keyboard becomes a particular problem. The operation becomes inconvenient, uncomfortable, and inefficient.
The traditional resting place for a mouse or other input device is a table or desk top beside a keyboard. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,387 (Tice) teaches that a sliding bar may be mounted to the table or cart underneath the keyboard, so that the bar extends past the end of the keyboard and acts as a mounting support on which an input device may be hooked or fastened. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,080 (Mikan) teaches a keyboard enclosure to which an input device, in this case a joystick, is permanently mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,511 (Wilson) teaches a large platform, the rear portion of which is placed under and held down by the weight of a computer CPU or monitor, and the front portion of which extends out from a table as an extension for holding a keyboard and other accessories.
None of these prior approaches provides a device supported by the keyboard that securely but removably supports an accouterment next to the keyboard for convenient and comfortable use in the user's lap or away from the computer. None of these prior approaches provides a device that can be easily adjusted to fit virtually any keyboard. None of these prior approaches provides a device that serves both right-handed and left-handed computer users.